


Haunted

by deliriouslydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Depression, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslydreaming/pseuds/deliriouslydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione realises that it's never going to end. not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wouldn't have normally wrote. but, I feel as if there was a lot of cutting things out with the whole Hermione being tortured. as you may have guessed, this is an AU because Sirius, Remus, Fred, Moody and Hedwig don't die. this may be more than a one shot I don't know. if you want it to be then please comment because it really would help.

Haunted: Chapter One

 

Whimpering, I wandlessly thought about new clothes being on me. Giving me something, anything, to shield my body –just for a little while. I wondered what they were going to do next. Where they going to torture me some more? I had already screamed as much as I thought I could. What good would it do to watch me writhe around but not be able to hear me scream? That’s what they wanted then isn’t it? Would they rape me some more? I had already thrashed around as much as I could. I had already screamed, begged, pleaded, screamed some more and cried –oh how much I have cried.

-

Red. It was all I could see. It suurronded my vision. I wondered, vaguely, if it was now that I would die. I’d lasted longer than I thought, if I was being honest with myself. I thought of my family, my mother and father in austrailia, my little sister in Italy somewhere with a loving family. My brother out in the world working somewhere. I didn’t need to stay. They didn’t need me. I saw them –the deatheaters –laugh at how my will was, quite literally, vanishing. I heard Bellatrix scream in manic laughter and I saw Snape give me the purest look of horror I’d ever seen. Malfoy looked like he was about to faint as well. I wondered if this meant that he was sorry for all them years of annoying the shit out of me. Probably not. Just as I closed my eyes –for what I knew, definitely this time –was the final time a image –definitely not mine –of Harry came into my mind. And that was my clarity. Harry, would always be my clarity. I closed my eyes, pretending to give up and internally snorted at how quicky they believed things when someone dragged me into the cell I had now. Once they were all gone I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes and I wept for Sirius, Sirius who was at Grimauld place and didn’t know what was going on. Remus who had to deal with everything on his own because he was like Harry and didn’t want to burden anyone. I thought of Mrs. Weasley and thought of how she had accepted me like a child and how she would be worrying too much. I thought of how the twins were and how they were probably loosing hope. I wondered when someone would figure out that I had been kidnapped. Would Moody scream ‘Constant viligence’ around me? What was happening without me and did they even notice I was gone yet?

-

I screamed, the pain overbearing. Hot, white pain coursing through my body and I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed, watching in a detached horror as Snape came forward and undid his trouser belts and then I screamed louder because _ohgodnopleaseno_ I didn’t want this. “Please, please, please. I am sorry. I’m sorry. Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry please don’t hurt me anymore please!” I kept chanting over and over again whilst everyone laughed. They didn’t see the pain cross Snape’s face and I saw the pure horror on Malfoys face and I screamed as Bellatrix made it so there was spikes –flesh spikes that hurt more than a knife –on Snape as he went inside of me. I cried and I cried and I screamed as I watched more blood. _Please, let me stop bleeding. Please let me stop bleeding. No more blood please. Please!_ I closed my eyes and cried. I cried and screamed and when I couldn’t do that I begged –I begged for them to let me go. I begged for them to stop and all the while they wouldn’t let up.

-

I woke up inside my apartment and was numb. There were so many letters and I choked back cries. No one knew. I got up, some how, and got the stack of letters that were surprisingly untouched. There was a note on top. Next time, you’re dead. I closed my eyes and cried. I dropped all the letters and curled into a ball and cried and cried. I didn’t know how to do anything else. I reached for my wand blindly and thought of fourth year of me and Harry and Ron and how happy we were and muttered the spell for a patronus. “Sirius it-it’s me,” I sobbed a little but kept the memory in my mind. Let them here me cry. I didn’t care anymore, “c-come to my f-flat please.” I sent the patronus on its way and curled into a ball, feeling nothing but shocking cold numbness. I didn’t know how they’d found me. I was so stupid. I heard frantic knocks on my door and without any will I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I got my wand and just as the door was knocked down, I aimed a good spell at them. A protection spell was issued and I cried harder. “nonononononononono, please no please no please don’t take me again please don’t take me again” I kept firing shots after shots and someone kept firing protection after protection. Why weren’t they killing me? What did they want from me. I felt something leap onto me and looked down, terrified. It was a dog. A dog? _A-_ “Sirius!” I flung my arms around his neck and cried. He shifted back and wrapped his arms around me and I cried harder. I looked up and saw that Remus was there with Fred and Kingsley. I choked back a sob. I couldn’t let them see me break.

“I-I’m sorry. I. I. my parents left on a trip to somewhere –I cant remember now- and I came back –to get clothes, I think –and they. They. They ambushed me.” I choked. I hated lying. Sirius nodded and Remus waved his wand and I cringed into Sirius and I heard Fred choke on a cry at how I was and clothes came out of a room –my room –and packed into a bag that came flying out. I didn’t remember that bag. I didn’t remember some of the clothes. Once all my things were in a bag Sirius got up carrying me and I curled into him. He looked down at me and I tried smiling but all that happened was my lip quivering. He sighed and gently put my head on his chest.

-

When we walked in I saw everyone gasp. Harry and Ron looked horrified and they had every reason I supposed. I decided, there and then, that they wouldn’t know what happened. I then put all my acting skills to good use. I ran and flung my arms around them and forced my self to only cringe at someone that was a male besides Sirius internally. “I am so happy youre here! I didn’t know if you were getting my letters.” I frowned and saw Sirius look shocked. I had perfected invading minds. _Don’t say anything. No one needs to know._ Sending this to Sirius and Remus (and Fred) I pulled away and Ron and Harry sighed in relief. “What happened?” _bloodtorturescreamingdeathdeadbodiesmorescreamingblood-_ “Hermione?” I pretended that I was out of it for a few seconds and flashed a completely fake smile. “sorry, I spaced out. Well, my parents went out for a trip but a few days later sent me a letter about them staying out there because of the war and thanked me for being an excellent daughter and asked if I could brew a potion to make them forget about me so I did and sent it over and afterwards I stayed here for a little while but I went to get some clothes or I’d have to wear males clothing and unfortunately that doesn’t appeal to me,” I punchated with a shrug. I saw Charlie and Bill laugh, unaware, “anyways, I got ambused when I was going to my flat –I suppose it really is now,” I forced a laugh and saw a lot of them relax. “but since I’ve already read all of our DADA books that we need for Hogwarts till Seventh year I was pretty okay –actually, please don’t get mad Professor Dumbledore –but I think it was also a little of the reading of DADA from the restricted area as well that saved me. They probably didn’t expect me to use the same moves as them. Anyway, getting off track there, I got home and decided that, okay yes, I don’t have any restricted books with me, but I do have my DADA ones and the ones I purchased for the rest of the years and some more so I just kept practising.

Anyway I realised I hadn’t come back in nearly what, three weeks –lost track of time –and decided to come back. So I walked out and the assholes tried to ambush me again but I was ready this time. I got most of them down but there were too many and then Sirius and Remus and Fred here got the others and then we got the fuck out of there. Hence,” I gestured to my body, “this.” Everyone let out sighs of relief and I realised that was the first time I had ever actually lied to a big group of people.

**Author's Note:**

> so. there you have it. that's the 'thing'. as you can tell its a little after the war, if you do want it to be more than a one shot then please do say so and comment something. I really don't mind.


End file.
